Medical treatment of some illnesses requires sustained delivery of therapeutic fluids into various body compartments, which is carried out as subcutaneous and intra-venous injections. Such fluid delivery devices typically include reusable components such as a pumping mechanism, controller and electronics and disposable components such as a reservoir, needle assembly (e.g. cannula) and a fluid delivery tube (e.g. infusion set).
Fluid delivery devices may be carried in a pocket, attached to a belt or adhered directly to the skin. A fluid delivery device may often be subjected to undesired shock, pressure, impact and other external forces during use, which might cause harm to the physical structure and internal operation of the fluid delivery device and, in turn, negatively affect the ability of the device to administer regulated and continuous dosages of medical treatment into the body.